Electric Shield
} |info = *Shots fired through Electric Shield by Volt and his allies will gain 50% damage, and critical damage will be multiplied by 200%. **Duration for both shield types is affected by Ability Duration. **Height and width of both shield types are not affected by Ability Range. **Bonuses are not affected by Ability Strength. ** damage is effective against Machinery and Robotics but less effective against Alloy Armor. **The damage bonus is an additive bonus that's applied to the weapon's base damage, similar to an elemental mod. For an unmodified weapon that inflicts 100 base damage, firing through a shield will increase the total damage to (1 + 0.5)|bf=y}}. The weapon now inflicts 100 base damage and 50 damage. **The damage bonus combines with other elemental types to create secondary elements on non-hitscan weapons. Hitscan weapons will separately proc both elements present on the weapon and from Electric Shield. **Firing through multiple Shields will cause the damage bonus to stack additively (e.g., firing through 3''' shields will grant a '''150% damage bonus). The critical damage bonus on the other hand does not stack with additional shields. |-|Static Shield= *"Static" refers to static electricity, a stationary electrical charge where there is no flow of electrons. *Volt creates an energy barrier 4.25 meters high and 6''' meters wide that absorbs enemy fire. The shield lasts for '''10 / 15 / 20 / 25 seconds. *As a Static Shield will be centered near the HUD's target reticle when cast, the reticle will determine the shield's orientation as it spawns. *The Static Shield can only be cast a maximum of 6''' times. Casting after the maximum will remove the earliest Static Shield and create a new one where cast. *A Static Shield cannot be cast while a Current Shield is equipped. |-|Current Shield= *"Current" refers to an electrical current, which is the flow or '''movement of electrons. *Volt has the ability to pickup one of his Static Shields through a context action. Doing so will cause the shield to decrease in size to 2.0 m 3.0 m and become mobile. Activating the context action again will revert the Current Shield back into a Static Shield. *The position and movement of the Current Shield will be fixed to the target reticle, meaning the Shield will move with the camera while being within 1.5 meters of Volt. *When the Current Shield is equipped Volt will be limited to the use of only his secondary and melee weapons and will have his speed and mobility reduced. *Enemies hit by the Current Shield while Volt is sprinting will be ragdoll-ed. *Volt will be drained 1''' energy for every '''4 meters he travels with the Current Shield equipped. **Note that despite the drain rate the Current Shield will still disappear when the 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 second time limit is reached. **Distance Per Energy is affected by Ability Efficiency through the equation 4 (2 (1 + Efficiency Mods))}}. *Only one Current Shield can be equipped at a time. *The 50% damage buff can apply to 's Regulator pistols as well. *Casting 's Fireball through an Electric Shield will change its damage type to . *Electric Shield affects certain weapons differently **All primary and secondary weapons will gain damage and amplified critical damage. ***Pellets from gunblades, like and , also gain the buff. **Thrown melee weapons, such as the , are not affected by Electric Shield. **Weapons that have additional sources of damage, such as the , will have their additional sources affected by Electric Shield so long as the damage can be modified. For example, firing a grenade through a Shield will affect the projectile damage and the area damage. Firing a orb through a Shield will not affect the orb's contact damage, but it will affect the orb's explosion damage. **Held-trigger weapons will gain hitscan properties. *While most hostile gunfire and AoE damage are blocked by Electric Shield, weapons with innate Punch Through, such as a Scorch's , can bypass Electric Shield. *'Ability Synergy': Casting through an Electric Shield will electrify it, inflicting 100% of Shock's damage to enemies that pass through it (e.g., Electric Shield will deal 260 damage if Shock's modified damage is 260). **The bonus damage from Volt's passive will also be stacked onto the damage from Shock (e.g., Electric Shield will deal 810 damage if Shock's modified damage is 260 and the Passive bonus is 550 at the time Shock is cast). |augment= |tips = *Multiple instances of the Static Shield can provide a 360o wall of protection, or can be used once if backing up into a tight space, blocking enemy fire from all angles. *Note that Electric Shield does not protect its users from above and below attacks. Placing them above and below the player can be done to counter this. |max = |bugs = *The does not gain any damage bonuses. *The , and lose their AoE properties. *If Shock is cast through Electric Shield with the max bonus damage from Static Discharge (1000) the total damage dealt may be slightly lower than expected (e.g., if Shock adds 100 damage to Electric Shield plus the 1000 bonus damage from passive, the amount of damage inflicted will only be 1098 instead of 1100). }} See Also * de:Elektrischer Schild es:Escudo eléctrico ru:Электрический щит Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Electricity Damage Category:Volt Category:Channeled Abilities